Sister's
by Akiko Heart
Summary: Will put the summary up sometime soon, forgot to transfer it to this computer with the rest of the story ' though there is no romance between Masako and Ayako, their just the main characters involved
1. And so it begins

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 1: And so it begins...**

Akiko's POV

I woke up feeling completely drained of energy, i looked around and noticed i was locked in the damn room again 'Damn it! i thought i actually escaped that time! I hate this shit hole!' I thought as I punched the wall next to me in anger, i drew my fist back and winced 'Shit, that's gonna need stitches' I then glared at the wall hoping to burn a hole through it at least then i would be able to escape.

"Right" I said as i jumped off the makeshift bed i had made "No use sitting around, might as well try again, they can't hurt me any more than they already had" I sighed.

Normal POV

Akiko focused on the lock on the door and willed it to open, she snapped her eyes open and the door swung open "Victory!" She giggled before running as fast as she could through the house, thankfully the guards were still resting after her first attempt and she managed to slip through the gates "Freedom!" She yelled running down the street grinning all the way until she managed to bump into someone.

"Ouch! why is it always me?" A voice whined from beside Akiko on the pavement.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, here, I'll help you up" Akiko smiled politly hold out her hand.

"Oh um it's okay, I'm sorta clumsy anyway, my name is Masaki Hara but you can call Masaki if you wish" Masaki blushed as she took hold of Akiko's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Masaki, my name is Akiko Matsuzaki but you can call me by my first name too if it makes you feel comfortable" Akiko smiled 'Wow she sure is cute...' Akiko thought as she helped Masaki up.

"So why were you in such a rush?" Masaki asked as her blush died down.

"I need to get to Shibuya Physic Research to find my sister" Akiko said and Masaki's eyes widened.

"Seriously? me too! we should go together!" Masaki smiled brightly at her new idea.

"Ok, if you want to" Akiko smiled and began walking with Masaki "So are you a medium like your sister?" She asked curious.

"How did you know my sisters na-" Masaki stopped when she realized she had told Akiko her last name "Oh uh no.."

"Then what are you? your something because your aura holds a lot of power" Akiko looked at the girl in confusion.

"You can read auras?" Masaki asked shocked.

"Well I kinda have to since i'm blind and all" Akiko smiled at Masaki.

"Oh well um thats cool I guess um well if you would like to know i uh im a...um i don't know what to call it, i guess you could say im half demon and half angel except im not uh dead and stuff" Masaki blushed as Akiko's eyes were scanning over her body.

Time skip: hour later

* * *

Masaki looked forward and stopped walking " Looks like we made it, it didn't seem that far" Masaki's eyes lit with confusion.

"That's because we got caught up in talking to each other" Akiko giggled as they climbed the steps towards the SPR

office.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, just introducing the new characters ^^ I hope this is interesting enough for **

**you to read on, please review! it would mean alot!**


	2. What?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 2: What!?**

Mai, as usual, was in the kitchen making Naru his tea when the office door opened indicating that the others had arrived. Mai walked out and gave everyone their tea before being dragged into a bone crushing hug from Monk.

"Bou-san...can't...breathe..." Mai gasped out before being dropped to the ground and hearing a 'thwack' kinda sound.

"You idiot Monk! you could of killed Mai!" Ayako fumed.

"Shut up you old hag!" Monk shouted back and soon enough their daily fight had started much to everyone's dismay, Naru was about to say something but the door opening, once again, beat him to it, a girls head peeked around the corner as if to make sure someone was there.

"Hey Masaki! their all here! come on in!" Akiko yelled around the corner.

"Coming!" Masaki yelled back to her but tripped as she got to the corner "Owwie! that hurt" she had tears in her eyes.

"You'll be fine, were making a scene" Akiko looked around giggling "Come on, I'll help you" she smiled and held her hand out to Masaki again and pulled her up.

"Um excuse me? I'm Mai Taniyama and this is Shibuya Physic Research, SPR for short, is there any way we could help you?" Mai smiled at the two girls.

"Yes, we are looking for Ayako Matsuzaki and Masako Hara" Akiko spoke up confident.

"Oh well that's different but their through here if you want to see them" Mai led them around the corner to where everyone was seated.

"Well hello there, who are you?" Ayako asked curiosity showing in her eyes, Masaki hid behind Akiko and pushed her forward slightly.

"My name is Akiko Matsuzaki, it's a pleasure to meet you finally" Akiko gave a small bow and smiled towards Masaki behind her 'Wow she sure is scared easily' she thought, Ayako's eyes widened, in fact everyone was shocked.

"You must be old to have a daughter" Monk held in a laugh once he recovered from the shock.

"I am not old you idiot Monk!" Ayako whacked him on the back of the head and Akiko giggled.

"I'm not her daughter for she would have to have had me when she was 7 years old and i know that is not possible, for those who haven't figured it out yet, I am her sister"

"That's not even possible, I don't have a sister" Ayako stared at Akiko confused and Akiko's face then darkened.

"That's because mother and father kept me away from you" Akiko whispered now looking down with no confidence "Don't pity me please, I can see your aura you know..."

"You can read auras?" Naru said interested in what the girl could do.

"Well yeah...since i'm blind and all..." Akiko said the last bit in a whisper.

"Your blind? how can you see me then?" Ayako exclaimed confused.

"I can kinda sense your shape i guess...except i know what you look like as well um like Masaki here" She paused and pointed behind her "I could sense she has a beautiful soft face and luscious raven/black hair, before you ask, yes I prefer to date girls and no, Masaki and me are not dating" Akiko smiled as she felt Masaki blushing.

"Masaki?" Ayako asked confused.

"Yup, Masaki come on, they won't bite" Akiko giggled and Masaki slowly came out from behind her.

"Hi" Masaki whispered glancing at Akiko "My name is Masaki Hara, It's a pleasure to meet all of you" She tried to bow but tripped over "Owieee!" Masaki whined and Akiko giggled "That was not funny Akiko!" Masaki whined again and Mai then burst out laughing while everyone else looked clueless.

"What's so funny Mai?" John asked confused.

"How can she be related to Masako? their nothing alike!" Mai's laughter died down and Masako stared at Masaki.

"Who are you to me? and what are you? Your not human I can gather that much" Masako asked hiding behind her kimono sleeve.

"Um uh um...i'm your twin and i'm half demon and half angel" Masaki whispered and hid behind Mai who was closest. 'She's soooo cute!' Mai thought and Naru's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare try to hurt her Naru, I will not hesitate to kill you if you do" Akiko growled in Naru's general direction and Masaki slowly ventured out from behind Mai.

"I'm so sorry if I caused you any trouble Masako" Masaki bowed as best she could without falling and Akiko's eyes softened at her angelic voice.

"Don't be.." Masako shocked everyone by hugging Masaki tightly with tears in her eyes and Akiko's whole body jolted a little.

"What's up Akiko?" Ayako asked her concerned, Akiko just ignored her and looked towards John.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter again! ^^ anyway hope you enjoying the story so far and please**

**please please review! ^^**


End file.
